Sechsundzwanzig
by LilyEvansPotter13
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! James überredet Lily mit ihrer Arbeit aufzuhören, um eine Runde Galgenmännchen zu spielen.


Dies ist nicht meine Geschichte, ich habe sie nur (mit Erlaubnis!) übersetzt. Sie gehört nilesalt und ihr findet sie hier: s/11565850/1/Twenty-Six

Der Titel bezieht sich übrigens auf die 26 Buchstaben des Alphabets, aus dem Lily schließlich die drei (y e s) auswählt, anstatt der anderen beiden (n & o) ;) 

Verwandlung auf UTZ Niveau war schwer. Es war keines von Lilys guten Fächern, also arbeitete sie viel um gute Noten zu kriegen. Aber das war schwerer wenn man abgelenkt war. Für Lily war es sogar noch schwerer, denn ihre Ablenkung war nicht irgendetwas, sondern irgendjemand.

Ironischerweise war Lily den vielen Geräuschen und der größeren Ablenkung im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum entflohen und befand sich nun im Schulsprecherraum. Es war einfach nur ihr Glück, dass sie nun vor dem nächsten Problem stand. Die Hürden des Lebens schienen bei ihr oft aufzutauchen, anders als bei ihren Freunden.

Ihre Ablenkung hörte auf den Namen James Potter. Er hatte sich im bequemsten Sessel nahe dem Feuer niedergelassen. Es war so, dass er genau gegenüber dem Tisch, an dem Lily arbeitete, saß.

James kam frisch geduscht und gekleidet nach dem Quidditch Training rein, begrüßte sie mit „Hey, Evans" und fing an „Die perfekte Anleitung für Jäger um Strafstöße zu erzielen" zu lesen. Seit dem waren sie beide still gewesen.

Lily würde das nie zugeben, aber sie hatte James heimliche Blicke zugeworfen. Aber mal ehrlich, es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihr Magen immer verrückt spielte, jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah. Hin und wieder würde er sein bereits unordentliches, leicht feuchtes Haar zerzausen und Merlin, er sah gut aus.

Lily verdrängte den Gedanken und gab einen winzigen, verärgerten Laut von sich. Das brachte James dazu aufzusehen und ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zuzuwerfen. Lily war sich sicher, dass sie fast dahin schmolz, aber sie schaffte es mit einem wackeligen Lächeln zu antworten. Sie schaute wieder nach unten und zwang sich ihr Gesicht nicht auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Sie war daran gewöhnt dieses Grinsen und diese „mit der Hand durch die Haare fahren" – Geste zu hassen! Dieser Junge würde sie noch umbringen. Nicht zu erwähnen die beiden oberen, nicht geschlossenen Knöpfe, die einen Teil seiner anbetungswürdigen Brust freilegten.

Aber es war nicht nur sein Aussehen. Nachdem sie gezwungen war mit ihm außerhalb des Unterrichts zu arbeiten, begann sie eine reife, loyale Seite an James zu sehen. Sie lernten sich besser kennen und alle alten Eindrücke wurden verworfen und erneuert. Jetzt schien sie jedes kleinste Detail, von dem was er tat, attraktiv zu finden. Die Art wie er seine Krawatte am Ende des Tages löste, sein Lachen, wie er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte wenn sie sprach, die Art wie er seine Augen aufschlug wenn er über etwas sprach, das er leidenschaftlich gerne tat.

„Evans, wirst du daran bis Mitternacht arbeiten?" Seine Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Tja Potter, manche wollen tatsächlich mit den Aufgaben voran kommen, in der Woche fertig werden und sich nicht am Wochenende abrackern müssen." Lily erwähnte nicht, dass sie, seit sie in den Raum gekommen war, nur einen kleinen Paragraphen geschrieben hatte.

James klappte das Buch zu, legte seine Hand auf sein Kinn und tat so, als wäre er nachdenklich. „Na, es ist eigentlich zu schwer, die Gewohnheit, die Arbeit in der letzten Minute zu erledigen, abzulegen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf, aber ein schmales Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie bezeichneten sich mittlerweile gegenseitig als Freunde, trotz ihrer Beziehung in der Vergangenheit. Wie das genau passiert war wusste keiner. Aber schlussendlich, überlegte Lily, veränderten sich Menschen.

„Hey Evans, hör auf zu arbeiten und chill ein bisschen."

„Kann nicht, Potter." gab Lily zurück.

„Gut. Fünf Zuckerfedern im Austausch gegen die Tatsache, dass du heute nicht mehr weiter arbeitest." Woher er wusste, dass Zuckerfedern Lilys Lieblingssüßigkeit waren, wusste sie immer noch nicht. Sie hatte eine Schwäche dafür, aber sie war jemand, der sich gern konkurrierte, also würde sie nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Bestechung funktioniert nicht, Potter!" flötete sie.

„Was, wenn ich dir meinen Essay gebe, damit du abschreiben kannst?" schlug James vor. Lily schaute ihn spitz an.

„Okay, okay, ich hab`s nicht gemacht, aber du wirst morgen aussehen wie eine Banshee wenn du so weiter machst." sagte James nüchtern.

„Wow, danke James." murmelte Lily. Dann entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Lily dachte, dass er aufgegeben hatte.

„Okay, ich fordere dich heraus, den ganzen restlichen Abend nicht mehr zu arbeiten und dich zu entspannen." spielte James seinen Trumpf aus. Für Lily war es blöderweise eine sehr gute Karte. Wegen ihres genannten Konkurrenzgedankens könnte sie nie vor einer Herausforderung kneifen. Sie konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft Leute dies gegen sie verwendet hatten. Nur ihre Freunde kannten ihre Schwäche, doch als sie beschloss, dass die Rumtreiber ihre Freunde waren, wurde das alles sehr viel gefährlicher.

„Gut gespielt." seufzte Lily, während sie ihre Bücher wegräumte. James gab einen Freundenschrei von sich, was sie dazu veranlasste, verzweifelt ihren Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das ist ein Wunder. Lily Evans hat wirklich zugestimmt –"

„Schrei noch lauter, sie können dich in China noch nicht hören." unterbrach Lily trocken. Er lächelte breit als Antwort und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen.

„Willst du ein Spiel spielen?" fragte James und sprang wie ein übermäßig aufgeregtes Kind in seinen Sessel.

„Was für ein Spiel?" sagte Lily vorsichtig, als sie sich auf das Sofa gepflanzt hatte.

„Es heißt Galgenmännchen. Es ist ein Muggelspiel."

Lily schaute James eindringlich an. Er sah nach unten und wurde ein wenig rot, als er merkte, dass Lily eine Muggelgeborene war und es wahrscheinlich öfter gespielt hatte als er.

„Abgesehen davon, woher kennst du _das_ Muggelspiel aller Muggelspiele?" Wie immer überwog Lilys Neugier.

„Ah." James wurde noch ein bisschen röter. „Siehst du, an einem Tag war Sirius langweilig und hat Remus genervt. Also hat Remus uns dieses Muggelspiel gezeigt. Sirius meint, dass er es nur spielt, damit er unanständige Wörter aufschreiben kann, die Remus finden muss, aber wir anderen denken, dass er es nur macht um lange und ausgefallene Worte von Remus zu lernen."

„Oh! Deswegen wirkte er letzte Nacht so arrogant! Ich hatte nur laut darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dieses Stück von der neuen Kuchensorte essen sollte, da kam Sirius vorbei und meinte: Komm schon, Lils, _schlemm_ den Kuchen. Ich hab gehört er schmeckt echt gut."

„Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund für sein Grinsekatzen –Verhalten gab."

„Wie hast du „Alice im Wunderland" gelesen …? Obwohl, antworte nicht darauf. Wir spielen einfach das Spiel."

James erklärte Lily die Regeln. „Der Gewinner, ja, es gibt einen Gewinner in dieser Version, ist der, der als erstes 5 Runden gewinnt. Um eine Runde zu gewinnen, brauchst du mehr als 2 Punkte. Es gibt 4 Wörter pro Runde, zwei für jeden Spieler und jedes Wort ist einen Punkt wert. Um einen Punkt zu kriegen musst du entweder das Wort der anderen Person erraten bevor du stirbst oder du schreibst so ein erstaunliches Wort, dass die Person aufgibt und aufhört zu raten. Einfach!"

„Allerdings scheinst du zu vergessen gegen wen du spielst." grinste Lily.

„Ah, aber du vergisst, dass Remus auch mein Freund ist und ihr zum Großteil dieselben Bücher gelesen habt."

„Oh, wirklich. Willst du`s rausfinden um sicher zu gehen?" fragte Lily, während sie sich näher zu James lehnte.

„Darauf kannst du wetten." gab James zurück und lehnte sich ebenfalls näher.

Heilige Hippogreife, flirteten sie? Lilys Magen fühlte sich an, als sei er von einem Wackel – Spruch getroffen worden und ihr Herz flatterte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, sagte: „Das Spiel beginnt" und der Galgenmännchen Wettkampf begann. Es waren 4 Runden für jeden, als die Uhr im Schulsprecherraum 10 schlug.

Es war ein Kampf, ein Kampf der Wörter. Während des Spiels gab es ein paar Unfälle. Sie hatten Zaubersprüche aus dem Spiel ausgeschlossen, da eins von Lilys Worten „Aguamenti" war und als James es richtig erraten hatte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gedankenverloren bewegt und den Raum fast geflutet. Das war einer dieser Momente, in denen sich Lily davon abhalten musste James auf den Mars zu hexen.

James war an der Reihe und er überraschte sie, indem er 2 Wörter schrieb.

„Oh, jetzt spielst du so." murmelte Lily tief in ihren Gedanken. Kurze Wörter waren die schwersten. Es gab mehr Buchstaben und die Chance zu verlieren war größer. Lily wählte den praktischen Weg und begann mit den Vokalen.

„A"

„Nein."

„E" Bingo! Jetzt sah das Ganze so aus:

_E _ _ _ E

Es gab nur bestimmte Konsonanten, die mit `e` zusammenpassten - Le, Be, Me, He

Warte! He! Überzeugt, dass der erste Buchstabe `H` war, teilte sie James dies mit.

Aber seine einzige Antwort waren ein Grinsen und eine Linie, gemalt vom Holzbalken, an dem das Männchen hängen würde. Es gab nur 2 andere Kombinationen. Es würde keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn der kurze Satz mit „Me" beginnen würde, also entschied sich Lily für die andere Option. Den Buchstaben `B`, der sich als richtig erwies:

B E _ _ _ E

„O"

„Ne, wieder falsch." säuselte James.

„U"

„Nope."

„I"

„Oh, verdammt."

B E _ I _ E

Was würde das für ein Wort sein? Unter diesen Umständen würde James wahrscheinlich das Ganze gewinnen. Es könnte ` tide`, ` ride`, ` pride` sein – nein, das hatte fünf Buchstaben. `fine`, `nine`, `line`, `mine`, `pine`.

Dann stockte Lilys Atem. Das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte das nicht geschrieben haben. Das war unmöglich. Er hatte sie vor Jahren aufgeben. Sie sank zurück auf das Sofa.

„Gibst du auf?"

„Ja." sagte Lily atemlos. Sie warf ihr Haar um ihr Gesicht zu bedecken und sich unterlegen zu verhalten. Sie konnte James` Grinsen fast hören, während er einen weiteren Strich bei seiner Liste der Punkte zog.

„Oh, das Pergament ist alle! Ich bin gleich mit neuem wieder da!" Nervös stand Lily hastig auf und lief in ihren Schlafsaal um mehr Pergament zu holen, während ihre Gedanken um die Worte, die er geschrieben hatte, kreisten.

In dem Moment, wo Lily um die Ecke verschwand, verschwand auch James` Grinsen. Er dämpfte sein Stöhnen mit seinen Händen, die sein Gesicht bedeckten. Er wusste nicht was über ihn gekommen war, damit er „Be Mine" in einem Galgenmännchen Spiel schrieb. Es war der Inbegriff des Kitschs. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie es nicht herausgefunden.

Seine Dummheit verfluchend, dass er das geschrieben hatte, sammelte er ein paar Stücke des benutzten Pergaments auf und legte es auf eine Seite. Während er das Tintenfass mithilfe von Magie auffüllte, verfiel er in Tagträume. Er war von Lily fasziniert seit dem sie im ersten Zug nach Hogwarts das Abteil betreten hatte. Er hatte sich gewundert, warum irgendjemand mit Snape befreundet sein wollte. Sie fiel schon immer aus der Reihe. Sie war immer schon das Mädchen mit den hübschen, grünen Augen und dem roten, langen Haar.

Es war gerade mal ihr drittes Jahr, als er den Mut aufbrachte um sie zu fragen, ob sie mir ihm nach Hogsmeade ging. Sehr zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte sie abgelehnt. Er vermutete, dass es so war, da er die Frage immer vor ihrer ganzen Klasse durch den ganzen Korridor gebrüllt hatte. Er war schon immer von ihr betört gewesen. Er war es immer noch, wenn er ehrlich war.

Das fünfte Jahr war der Wendepunkt, nach dem `Vorfall`. Im sechsten Jahr gab es dann höfliche Unterhaltungen mit Lily. Es gab die gelegentliche Zeit, in der er sie um ein Date bat (mit der gleichen Antwort: nein), aber nach seinen Lehrern, Freunden und Eltern, war er viel reifer geworden.

Aber dieses Jahr war sehr überraschend. Von Bekannten wurden sie zu Feinden (oder Schwarm, in James` Augen), zu toleranten Hauskameraden und dann enge Freunde. Es war ein Wunder.

Er wollte es fast nicht zugeben, aber nach 7 Jahren hatten sich seine Gefühle für sie nie verändert. Er sagte immer, dass er über sie hinweg war, aber tief in ihm drin, wusste er, dass er sie immer, immer lieben würde. Lily würde immer seine Geliebte sein.

„Hey. Ich würd` grade zu gern wissen, an was du denkst." sagte eine atemlose Stimme. Lily stand am Fuß der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal, einen Haufen Pergament umklammernd. Ihre Wangen waren vom herunter eilen der Treppe rosa. „Eh, nichts eigentlich." gab er zurück.

„Denke mir nur ein richtig gutes Wort aus, das dich so verwirrt, dass du nicht mehr klar denken kannst." fügte James frech hinzu. Aber sie besinnungslos zu küssen würde genauso gut gehen, dachte er reumütig.

Er sah, wie sie ihre Augen belustigt verdrehte und seufzte innerlich. Es würde sich ein ganz kleines bisschen besser anfühlen, wenn sie ihn jetzt friendzonen würde, anstatt dieses Prozesses zwischen Hoffen und daran Scheitern das Objekt ihrer Begierde zu sein.

„Bereit geschlagen zu werden?" fragte Lily ihn mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Ein Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, aber er verschwand so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war, also hatte er keine Ahnung was es gewesen war. James schaute runter auf die Lücken, die er füllen musste, um Lilys Wort zu kennen.

„Ah. Drei Buchstaben." James schaute entsetzt auf das Wort.

„Sie, Miss Evans, sind eine sehr schlaue Hexe."

„Ich versuch`s." sagte Lily überlegen, gespielt lächelnd.

Aber James konnte nicht anders, als leidenschaftlich zuzustimmen. Sie war erstaunlich.

James begann zu raten. „A"

„Nein."

„O"

„Nö."

„Äh…I?"

Lily grinste als Antwort und malte eine weitere Linie als Boden der Plattform.

„E"

Lily schrieb ein großes, ordentliches `E´ in die mittlere Lücke.

_ E _

James sah auf das Wort und seine Gedanken surrten. Was konnte nach einem ´e` kommen?

„T"

„Ne!"

„N" schluckte James. Das Männchen hatte jetzt einen Kopf.

„S" brachte James hervor. Er stieß einen Freunden Schrei aus.

_ E S

„R … P? … D … F"

James sah sich das Männchen an. Es fehlten noch ein Arm, zwei Augen, eine Nase und ein Mund.

„Ehhm … L"

Der andere Arm wurde gemalt.

„W"

Ein Punkt, der ein Auge darstellte, erschien in dem Gesicht.

„M"

Das andere Auge.

„H"

Eine gerade Linie als Nase erschien in dem Gesicht. Es fehlte nur noch der Mund. Er hatte nur noch eine Chance.

„Y …?" Er würde sterben. Es war nicht möglich, dass ausgerechnet dieser zufällige Buchstabe in dem Wort war.

Der Buchstabe `Y` erschien jetzt in dem einzig übrig gebliebenen, weißen Platz.

Y E S

James starrte auf das Wort. Wie konnte es sein … oh. Er schaute zu dem Stapel mit dem gebrauchten Papier und legte es direkt neben das Pergament, auf dem sie grade schrieben. Hinter ihm murmelte Lily einen Zauberspruch. Elegant fügten sich langsam die offenen Plätze von James Wort. Es passte alles zusammen.

?

Y E S

James gaffte das Papier an. Wortlos sah er zu Lily, die scharlachrot im Gesicht war. Er öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Nachdem er dabei versagte, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, entschied er sich ihn wieder zu schließen. Lily sah auf.

„James -" Sie stoppte, als sie den Blick in James` Augen sah.

„Lily." Er sagte vorsichtig ihren Namen, als ob er so zerbrechlich wie Glas wäre.

„Hast … Hast du das so gemeint? Wirklich?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch James fuhr enthusiastisch fort. „Natürlich nicht. Würdest du nicht. Merlin, was hab ich gedacht? Ich hätte das nicht schreiben sollen. Ich hätte es nicht kaputt machen sollen. Du hast wahrscheinlich -"

Und genau jetzt und hier, küsste sie ihn.

Lily war sich nicht sicher wie es genau passiert war. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie schon ein ganzes Stückchen Abstand zu James hatte. Aber plötzlich, bevor ihr Gehirn verstand was sie tat, küsste sie ihn und fing den Rest seines Satzes mit ihrem Mund auf.

Es war direkt nachdem James begonnen hatte sie zurück zu küssen. Sie begann in seinen Armen zu schmelzen. Dann, fast so schnell wie es begonnen hatte, beendete sie es und drückte sich von seinen Lippen weg.

Lily keuchte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die pure Wahrheit war, dass, was sie getan hatte, hatte sie wie eine Bowling Kugel getroffen. Sie hatte James Potter geknutscht. Sie hatte geknutscht – und es gemocht – James Potter. James. Potter.

Er saß ihr komplett baff gegenüber. Als Lily ihm probeweise in die Augen sah, begann er zu lächeln.

Ein überwältigendes, auf `Wolke Neun` Lächeln. Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber bevor ein Ton aus seinem Mund kam, presste Lily ihre Hand dagegen und unterbrach ihn.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du die Klappe hältst! Ehrlich!" protestierte Lily, aber das leichte Lächeln, das sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte, sagte etwas anderes. Es schien, als ob James es bemerkt hätte, weil seine Augen amüsiert funkelten. Lily biss sich auf die Lippe um aufzuhören zu lachen. Ihre Hand hielt ihn immer noch davon ab zu sprechen. Unglücklicherweise merkte sie nicht was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Ihhhhh!"

James brach bei Lilys Gesichtsausdruck in Gelächter aus. Er hatte ihre Hand abgeleckt, während sie seinen Mund bedeckt hatte. Wie erwartet, reagierte sie sofort und zog angeekelt ihre Hand weg.

„Argh! Du Arsch!" Lily rieb ihre Hand über seinen Arm um James` Spucke loszuwerden. Sie hielt sich davon ab „Warum hast du den Moment zerstört?" zu sagen.

Er lachte immer noch, also schubste Lily ihn prompt um. Aber das Ganze schlug fehl, als er sie mit sich zog und sie auf das Sofa fielen. Ihre Gesichter endeten ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Hi." sagte Lily leise.

„Hey." flüsterte James.

„Weißt du, du solltest wirklich -"

„-dich dazu bringen, deine Klappe zu halten. Genau." Und mit dieser frechen Anmerkung lehnte sich James vor und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sie verlor sich wieder mal in dem erstaunlichen Gefühl mit James Potter zu knutschen. Sie war Wachs in seinen Armen. Lily stöhnte, als er an ihrer Unterlippe saugte. Ihre Finger fuhren durch seine Haare, während der Kuss intensiver wurde. Sie biss ihn spielerisch in die Lippe und lächelte gegen seinen Mund, als er stöhnte. Ein wundervolles, tiefes Geräusch. Merlin und Agrippa, die Gerüchte stimmten. James Potter war im Fachbereich „Knutschen" fantastisch. Sie fuhren auseinander und atmeten beide schwer. Sein Pfefferminz-Atem traf auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie setzen sich langsam auf und glaubten beide nicht was passiert war.

„Weißt du was?" James` Stimme hörte sich im Schulsprecherraum so laut an. Lily summte und zuckte nur die Achseln. Sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte, dass der Junge mit dem chaotischen Haar neben ihr mit einen paar ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte.

„Ich denke, ich habe das Spiel gewonnen."

„Oh, halt die Klappe!"

„Gerne."

Lily seufzte in seinen Mund, als sie sich wieder küssten. `Halt den Mund` war nun offiziell ihr neuer Lieblingssatz.


End file.
